Destiny Can Seem So Wrong
by moonchild02
Summary: Serena Tsukino wants to find love, so she tags along with her friends to a fancy ball wihout a date on a quest for a gorgeous guy. Once she arrives, though, she wishes she hadn't. She's found a perfect guy, but is he perfect for her?
1. Beautiful Wallflower

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
1- Beautiful Wallflower  
  
"Serena, no. You're not using the Luna Pen for this!"  
  
Serena Tsukino lowered her expressive blue eyes to look at her guardian cat. "Luna!" she wailed. "I've looked all over for the perfect dress for this ball, and I couldn't find one! Now you're telling me I'm not allowed to create one instead?"  
  
Luna shook her head adamantly. "The Luna Pen is for Sailor business, Serena. How many times have I had to tell you that?" The cat purposefully ignored the look of pleading innocence the girl gave her. "Serena, no!"  
  
Dejectedly, Serena sat on her bed. "Luna, I'm the only Scout that's going without a date! I have to at least look better than the rest of them if I don't have a guy to share the dance with," she wailed into a soft white pillow. "That's Sailor business, right? They all have dates and I don't!"  
  
Luna jumped up onto the bed. "Serena, you know that's not an excuse."  
  
"Nobody cares about me!" Serena continued to bemoan. "My own cat doesn't even want me to look good so I can find true love."  
  
"And what are the chances of you finding true love at one ball, Serena? Almost nil." Luna was beginning to soften, and Serena predictably pounced on her.  
  
"Luna, I know you care about me, so please, please, can I use the Disguise Pen just this one time? Just for this one dance?" Serena begged melodramatically, putting her arms around Luna and staring hopefully into the cat's dark eyes.  
  
Significantly weakened by Serena's speech. Luna stammered, "W-well."  
  
"Luna, even you have a guy! You have Artemis. Raye's going with some guy called Darien, Amy's going with Greg, Lita's going with Freddy- they got back together- and Mina's going with Andrew from the arcade 'cause Rita couldn't make it. I'm the only one without someone to love," wailed Serena again, her eyes filling up and then spilling over.  
  
"Serena, Mina and Andrew aren't even in love," Luna tried to soothe Serena quickly.  
  
"But she's still got someone to dance with," Serena bawled.  
  
Luna sighed. "All right! You can use the Luna Pen to make a dress just this one time, Serena, and then only when I tell you are you to use it again. Got it?" she said firmly.  
  
Serena immediately bounced up out of her depressive self-wallowing and squeezed Luna. "Luna, thank you!"  
  
"But remember what I said," Luna added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Serena said, barely having half an ear for poor Luna at that moment. "Disguise Power! Turn me into a beautiful wallflower!" The pen worked its cosmic magic, and in a few short seconds, Serena stood in the centre of her pink-and-white bedroom, wearing a long, flowing red dress. It was an off-the-shoulder cut with a gentle scooping neckline and soft glittery material. Her blonde hair, normally in two meatball-topped ponytails, had been pulled back with sparkling barrettes, long and flowing past her knees. A touch of shimmering lip-gloss and a little blush on her cheeks had given her a gorgeous, princess-like appearance.  
  
Luna smiled. "Serena, you look lovely," she said, and meant it.  
  
"Hey, if I wanted to I could go as Princess Serena!" Serena said suddenly.  
  
"No you couldn't, Serena, and you know it," Luna rebuked her.  
  
Serena sagged a little. "I wish I had the poise and grace of a princess right now though. What if I make a fool of myself? Luna, you know how clumsy I am!" she said in horror.  
  
Luna heaved a sigh. "Serena, just be content with what the pen gave you." She settled onto the bed comfortably. "Now off you go. You don't want to be late, Serena."  
  
"You're not coming?" Serena grasped the Disguise Pen in her handbag hopefully. "You mean I get to have fun for once, all on my own?"  
  
"Artemis and I will be around, but you won't even know we're there," Luna promised. "Now go. You're going to make your father impatient if you keep him waiting in the car any longer."  
  
Serena smiled. "Okay! See you, Luna," she called out to the cat and she raced down the stairs, almost breaking her neck in the red platforms she wore. Miraculously, she didn't fall over, and praised herself for it. She certainly didn't want to ruin the dress that had taken her so long to acquire, after all. She intended to take very good care of it while she had it just to show Luna she could be just as responsible as the other Scouts.  
  
She smiled at her mother. "Bye Mom!"  
  
"Oh, Serena, what a lovely dress," her mother said in surprise. "Where did you get that? I hope you didn't charge it on my credit card like you did with the last party dress you got!"  
  
"No, no," Serena hurried to say. "Uh-a friend lent it to me."  
  
"How nice of her," Serena's mother marvelled. "In that case, you be sure to take very good care of it, Serena. I'm not going to pay for the dress if you happen to ruin it, all right, dear?"  
  
Serena poked her lower lip out. "Why would you say I might ruin it?"  
  
"Because I know just how clumsy you can be, dear. I'm sorry if I offended you. Now go on. Dad's waiting in the car and he's been there for ten minutes. Have a great time!"  
  
"Oh! Ah. I sure will," Serena said, smiling innocently. She couldn't wait to get there and blow all her fellow Sailor Scouts away- and find true love while she was at it!  
  
Serena's dad widened his eyes as he saw a beautiful girl make her way out the front door. He couldn't believe his eyes when he realised that was truly his daughter, Serena. "S-serena?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" Serena worked hard on getting into the car elegantly.  
  
"You look great," her father praised her. "Let's go or you'll be late."  
  
On the way to the ball, Serena closed her eyes and allowed a small smile to rest on her lips. She wondered what kind of hunky guys she'd find tonight- and hoped that at least one of the ones she found would be single. But if not, she could always use her amazing looks to her advantage tonight, she thought sneakily. She sure would show that awful Raye Hino just how devastating she could be. Raye wouldn't believe her eyes!  
  
The car stopped with a jerk and Serena's dad turned to face his daughter. "Have fun tonight, Serena, but don't get into any trouble. I don't want you dancing with any older boys or anyone you don't know, and if anyone gives you any trouble, you come and tell me-"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Dad," Serena said quickly. "I promise I'll be careful." She didn't, however, intend to stay away from older boys or boys she didn't know, because the whole point of tonight was to find someone to love. If she stayed away from such a big portion of guys tonight, her chances of finding love would be severely limited.  
  
"Good girl. Bye, now," her dad said fondly.  
  
"Bye, Dad,' Serena said, scarcely noticing that he had driven off already. She was staring at the eloquent double doors of the hall the dance was to be held in, psyching herself up for the night ahead.  
  
She smiled. I know I'm going to find love tonight, I just know it, she thought with anticipation. In her heart she could feel that there was someone waiting just for her, and she was determined to find him! 


	2. Unfortunately On Her Lonesome

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
A/N- Guess I forgot to add that I don't own Sailor Moon, however much I wish I did! Oh, well. ^_^ Let's overlook that little fact for now. Thanks for the reviews, you guys, they mean heaps! And so on with the story we go.  
  
2- Unfortunately On Her Lonesome  
  
Serena took one last deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart pumped overtime as she took her first steps towards the big, elegant hall. She prayed with all her might that she wouldn't klutz out and end up both lovelorn and injured tonight. It had taken a great deal of persuasion from her friends for her to even agree to attend this dance, so she didn't want to look stupid on top of loveless.  
  
Fuelled by her determination, Serena walked briskly to the doors and once inside, was hit with laughter, voices and beautiful people. Immediately she began to worry that she wasn't good enough to be here, until a gasp from her left. Serena spun around and found herself face to face with Mina.  
  
"Serena! You look so gorgeous!" Mina gushed. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" she asked the rest of the Scouts, bar Raye, who had yet to make an appearance as she believed in being fashionably late.  
  
"She sure does. Where'd you get the dress?" asked Lita incredulously.  
  
Serena blushed, the rosy hue of her cheeks deepening. "Oh. I went shopping last night," she lied. She certainly wasn't going to admit to them that she had needed to resort to cheating herself into a new dress. "So. Hi, everyone. Hey, where's Raye?" she queried.  
  
"Oh, she said something about being fashionably late," Amy said, "though I really don't see why she'd want to miss a minute of this." Amy held tight to Greg's arm, happiness scrawled all over her delicate features.  
  
Serena made a disgusted noise. "Raye would want to make a dramatic entrance. She always has to be the centre of attention."  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say, Meatball Hea- hey! You have your hair out," came Raye's voice, sounding slightly put out. She loved to tease Serena about the perpetual meatballs she wore on top of those ponytails.  
  
Serena smiled smugly. "Yes, Raye."  
  
Raye pouted for a second, then resumed her cool smile. "Gotta say, you look okay tonight, Serena."  
  
"Why, thank you, Raye," Serena said, duplicating Raye's icy-sweet tone. "So. Where's this hunkmeister Darien that you couldn't stop raving about for two weeks straight, hmm? Did he decide to cop out on you?" Serena hoped so. That'd teach Raye Hino a lesson, for sure!  
  
"No, he did not, for your information. We decided to come separately," Raye returned loftily. "Not that it's any of your business, Serena." She fingered a strand of silken raven-dark hair and smiled again. "You are going to be jealous beyond any belief when you see him, though," Raye added meaningfully to Serena.  
  
"Yeah, right," Serena scoffed, clearly becoming annoyed with Raye's pseudo- superior attitude towards her tonight.  
  
Amy looked at the pair exasperatedly. "Will you two stop squabbling for this one night?" she complained. Her deep blue formal dress swung softly as she turned to look at them.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Amy," Raye apologised profusely.  
  
Serena chose not to say anything. Raye Hino had started it, so why should Serena have to say she was sorry for Raye's actions? Her stunning blue eyes narrowed slightly. All Serena wanted was to find a guy to love tonight, not to have to put up with Raye Hino's stupid slams at her! Why couldn't Raye just leave her alone for once-?  
  
"Darien, you made it! I'm so glad to see you!" Raye's high-pitched flirtatious voice cooed, cutting through Serena's black thoughts.  
  
Serena looked unwillingly up, secretly wanting to see this guy Darien and why he was so fabulous. Unfortunately, the minute she laid eyes on the tall, dark-haired young man by Raye's side, she knew exactly why Raye was so keen on Darien. Instantly Serena's cheeks flushed deeply.  
  
"Hi," Darien said, looking uncomfortable. Raye was clinging to him like a young child would to its father. She raised herself onto tiptoes to kiss Darien's ivory cheek.  
  
I will not look into his eyes, Serena vowed. I will not, I will not, I will not. She brought her head up to speak to Raye, but found herself looking dead into Darien's eyes, which were a stormy cerulean blue, filled with depth and mystery. "Hi," she managed to squeak out.  
  
Raye looked proud of herself. "Everyone, this is Darien Shields. He's in university, and he's just been dying to meet you all!" She looked into Darien's face. "Isn't that right, Dare?"  
  
Again Darien looked uncomfortable. "R-right."  
  
"Why don't you let the man speak for himself, Raye?" Serena couldn't stop herself saying irritably. Immediately she bit her lip and looked at Darien's shoes as if they were the most fascinating items on Earth at that very second.  
  
Lita laughed. "Yeah, Raye. So Darien, is this your first date with Raye?" she questioned the young man cheerily. Her emerald-green eyes looked at Darien with obvious interest.  
  
"No," Darien said succinctly. "This isn't really a date actually." He too looked at his shoes. He couldn't help feeling that Raye's friends were extremely forceful. Especially the blonde in the shimmery red dress. What was her name? "Raye, how about introducing your friends to me?" he ventured.  
  
"Oh!" Raye laughed. "How silly of me. Right, okay, this is Amy," the miko said, nodding to the petite blue-haired girl, "and Greg." Raye smiled at Amy's date. "Then we have Mina and Andrew," she went on, gesturing to a beauty with long golden hair and bright light blue eyes wearing a long orange dress that suited her remarkably well, and to Andrew, the sandy- haired, green eyed man that was Mina's date.  
  
"I know Andrew. Hey, Andrew. Where's Rita?' Darien asked his friend in surprise.  
  
"She couldn't make it. But it's a shock to see you here," Andrew said and smiled.  
  
Darien laughed. "I knew you'd say that."  
  
"Anyway," Raye said after a short pause, "then there's Lita and Freddy." She smiled at Lita, who wore a flattering jade-green formal with pink trim, and then gestured to Freddy, a handsome redhead with dark eyes. "And last but not least, we have Serena, who is unfortunately on her lonesome tonight."  
  
Darien looked at the stunning blonde again. Serena. Nice name, but he bet she was bland on the inside of the beautiful name and face. "You couldn't find a date?' he asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
Serena gritted her teeth, directing evil thoughts at Raye. "Sadly, no." She attempted a little laugh, but ended up sounding even more flaky than usual. Her cheeks burned again. They seemed to be constantly on fire tonight. "Um."  
  
Darien refrained from rolling his beautiful eyes. He'd bet right. It was a shame. She really was a beauty, Serena. Too bad there was no depth behind the untarnished face. "Oh."  
  
Raye smiled brightly. "So! There you have it, Dare. You know who they are now. I hope you'll make an effort to get to know everyone."  
  
"Sure will," Darien lied. Lita and Amy seemed intelligent girls, but Darien had never really gone for blondes. Not that he had anything against them, but they ones he'd met tonight seemed vapid. Well, Serena had, anyway. Mina didn't seem so bad. After all, Andrew was willing to court her tonight, so he must think she was all right.  
  
Serena felt her heart pound and her head spin, dizzy. After that glimpse of Darien's wonderful eyes, she had felt herself falling for them. For him. She really wanted to make him see she wasn't as vacant and flaky as she'd seemed on first sight, but didn't quite know how to start up another conversation with Darien.  
  
She felt tongue-tied, something rare for Serena Tsukino, and her hands shook, her cheeks flamed, her heart beat double-time. He was perfect all right. Now, how to get him alone? Serena barely heard Lita ask Raye what Darien had meant when he had said he and Raye weren't really on a date, but she heard Raye answer Lita loud and clear.  
  
"We're way past the dating stage. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now." 


	3. Hateful Feeling Of Jealousy

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
A/N- Thanks again for the reviews. They all mean so much :) As I said in the previous chapter, and forgot to say in the first, I do not own Sailor Moon, but wish I did. ^_^ Well, on with the story...  
  
3-- Hateful Feeling Of Jealousy  
  
Serena's entire body seemed to quit on her at the fatal sentence that had just made its way out of Raye Hino's mouth. When her body found the power to begin working again, she felt her eyes fill with inexplicable tears. Serena quickly blinked them away, using all the strength she possessed. For some inane reason, she felt deep within herself that Darien did not belong with Raye. But, she scolded herself, that was ridiculous. How could she know that?  
  
The self-satisfied look on Raye's face tore at Serena's heart, but this time around she managed to hide it.  
  
"So what do you think, Meatball Head?" Raye asked with fake politeness. Her deep violet eyes locked onto Serena's.  
  
"Meatball Head?" Darien asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh, that's just a nickname I have for her. See, Serena normally wears her hair in two ponytails with meatballs on the top of them..." Raye allowed herself a fast smirk. "So anyway, isn't it great?" she said, addressing Serena once more.  
  
"Oh--" Serena found her voice after a couple of seconds. "Oh, I'm really happy for you, Raye." She lowered her eyes, fearful of what they might give away about the truth if she were to look at Raye. "Really," she added lamely.  
  
Raye seemed surprised for a second, but recovered herself. "Good, good, good. I'm glad you're happy for me." With her eyes, Raye sent Serena a warning look. She knew what Serena was like. That girl would go after any guy, under the false impression that she would somehow find Mr Right amongst one of them. So that was why Raye was being so tough on Serena. Raye didn't want the girl to go after Darien like she did with every other guy, because Raye thought that this could be true love she was feeling for Darien, and didn't want Serena messing it up.  
  
Serena, however, could not read Raye's calculating mind, and so was baffled at the look Raye channelled into her eyes. "I am," Serena remarked needlessly, sensing that she was sounding lamer and lamer with every word that came out of her mouth. "So anyway, I'm just going out for some... air. Yeah. Um, bye, guys!" Serena worked just the right amount of brightness into her statement and fled out into the misty night.  
  
Once she was in a quiet place far, far away from the hall, Serena stared up with huge, desperate eyes at the sympathetic full moon above her. Tears rapidly formed as she kept looking. "I'm just being silly. The moon's just- really bright tonight. That's why my eyes are watering--" Her voice broke and a fresh round of tears trickled down her face.   
  
Oh, well, no sense trying to fool herself as well as everyone else. This time she let herself cry, still not knowing exactly why she was so affected by Raye and Darien's relationship, but feeling the pain anyway. Why did it hurt so very much whenever she pictured the pair together? It wasn't as if they looked bad with one another. In fact it was the opposite; they looked fantastic as a couple. So what was it, and why did she feel like this about Darien?  
  
***  
  
Darien seemed strangely distant as Serena walked back inside after fifteen minutes out in the night. "Hi," she said in a small voice.  
  
Looking over, Darien returned, "Hello, Serena."  
  
Stung by the cold, remote tone he used toward her, Serena tried again to make conversation. Maybe the case would be, the more the found out about him, the more she would think he was totally wrong for her. It sure seemed to be the way it was going now. She hoped in the back of her mind that it wouldn't, but she had to force herself to accept the reality that Darien was Raye's and would most likely never be her own. "So, how long have you and Raye been, um, boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"A couple of weeks." Darien sighed and shifted his feet. His stormy blue eyes held a frosty look, and Serena began to feel even more uncomfortable around him.  
  
"Oh, that's good," Serena stalled.  
  
"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to be somewhere." Darien gave Serena a brief nod and walked over to where Raye stood near the buffet table.  
  
"Right," Serena whispered. She got the message, all right. That frigid rebuff had been all she needed to realise Darien was not interested in the least in her.  
  
***  
  
Serena floated through the next few days, lost in her own little world. Raye had been merciless on her, but Serena truly had not cared. She wasn't even paying attention to the girl. The only thing- the only person- on her mind was Darien.   
  
"Serena?" Molly Baker tapped her best friend on the shoulder. They were walking down one of the hectic main streets in the heart of Tokyo. "Ya wanna go and get some ice cream?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah, sure Mol," Serena said with a catch in her voice.  
  
"Serena? Is something wrong?" Molly asked, red eyebrows creased.  
  
"Nothing a little ice cream won't fix," Serena lied. She pasted a smile on her face and led the way into the ice cream parlour. The instant she set foot inside the door she wanted to turn around and run right back the way she came in. Darien and Raye were sitting there, sharing a chocolate ice cream soda. Serena's knees went weak and the hateful feeling of jealously pierced her aching heart.  
  
"Wow, he sure is cute," Molly noted as she laid eyes on Darien for herself. "I've seen him around a few times. Goes to university, I think. Who's the girl he's with?"  
  
"I--" Serena stopped and cleared her throat. "I've never seen her before," she lied. "Must just be a casual fling of his or something."  
  
Molly laughed. "Yeah. Guys are like that. I'm lucky I've got Melvin though. You know, Serena, one of these days you gotta get a guy so we can double date. It'll be so much fun!"  
  
"Mm-hm," Serena managed to say through the sudden lump in her throat. "I sure will get a guy one of these weeks."  
  
Molly and Serena stayed in the parlour for half an hour. Each second was painful for Serena. She didn't want to look at Raye's happy face, because it made her feel both jealous and bad at the same time. Jealous because she was with him and bad because Serena knew she should be happy for Raye.   
  
The final straw came when Darien and Raye shared a passionate kiss once the last drop of ice cream was drained from their glass. Serena pushed back her chair and strode out without finishing the sundae she'd ordered. Molly panted after her.   
  
"Serena? What is wrong with you?" Molly asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing! I'm just not hungry anymore." Serena turned away so Molly couldn't see the sheen of water covering her eyes. "Okay?"  
  
Molly's own eyes narrowed. "Fine, Serena. That's just fine. Keep secrets from me if you want to, because I don't care. I'm going. See you in school tomorrow." She stalked away from the devastated Serena.  
  
Angry, Serena sat down on a bench and watched Molly walk away. It wasn't Molly that she was angry at, but Darien and Raye. It was because of Darien that Serena was feeling this way, and it was Raye who was pushing Serena to her limits with all this possessive behaviour. There had to be something Serena could do about this hapless obsession. But what? She had to find something before Darien ruined every other friendship she had as well.  
  
Out of the blue, an idea formed in Serena's head, cutting forcefully through the fog of her mind. Her deep blue eyes widened. As she thought about the idea again, she shook her head. "No," she said aloud. "No way. There is absolutely no way in this world I would ever do that to Raye, or degrade myself like that," she told herself.  
  
But the more that idea replayed in Serena's head, the more she liked it. She had to stop this. She got up and ran, hoping that if she left the place that the idea had struck her in, she would leave it behind. However, it ran with her. Serena sighed. "No!" she shouted, far away from everyone and everything. "I will not do that to her. I won't. Don't even tempt me," she warned her scheming mind. "Do not even tempt me." 


	4. Heartbeats

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
A/N: I do love cliff-hangers, so I just had to put one in. Sorry :) Just a little quirk of mine so sorry if it offended you. Okay, like I said, keep the reviews coming! On with the story we go.  
  
4-- Heartbeats  
  
Sitting in her pink and white bedroom late on the night of the visit to the ice-cream parlour, Serena bit her lip, fidgeting with her pyjama top. The thought she'd had on the bench still played in her mind and it would not go away.  
  
Now Serena looked at the Disguise Pen sitting innocently on the bedspread, and sighed deeply. Well, why shouldn't she use it to her advantage? It wasn't like she asked to be a Sailor Scout or anything like that, so she should have some fun with the things that went with being one for once. Raye was a Scout, too, and if the situation were reversed, Raye would use the Luna Pen to disguise herself as Serena just to be with Darien. So, Serena thought, her resolve strengthening, she should use the Pen to disguise herself as Raye to get close to Darien.  
  
Usually Serena would never stoop so low, but she just had to find out why she was so attached to Darien. She needed to know so badly her stomach ached every time she thought of him. Serena had almost stopped eating, which was definitely not like her, and her family were worried. So was Luna. But Luna didn't know about the feelings she had for Darien, and so of course would be as confused as everyone else that loved Serena.  
  
Raye knew though. She hadn't openly come out and said so, but Raye knew Serena felt something for her boyfriend. As Serena hadn't made any moves and had said she was happy for Raye, though, Raye could only wait and watch until Serena messed up.  
  
"Well, that does it. If I use this Pen she'll never know," Serena vowed aloud, taking a deep breath. "After all, she won't know it's me, will she, if I'm disguised as her! Ha! She won't be able to do anything about it because it won't look like I've done a thing."  
  
At that moment Luna traipsed in. "Serena? Who on Earth are you talking about, and what are you talking about?" she asked with a deep suspicion.   
  
"Oh! Nothing, Luna." Serena smiled. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Luna clearly didn't believe her. "Serena."  
  
"Wow, I'm starved. I'm going to go and reheat some of that pasta Mom made for dinner." With a laugh, Serena bounced off her bed and down the stairs, leaving Luna sitting alone in the bedroom, thoroughly baffled at Serena's sudden change of mood. When Luna had left Serena alone a couple of hours ago, the girl had been close to tears and completely depressed. Now she was smiling and starving!  
  
Luna snuggled up onto the bed, closing her eyes and vowing to ask Serena about this again in the morning.  
  
***  
  
Drawing a deep, shaking breath, Serena looked across the road to where Raye stood with Darien outside the apartment blocks where he must have lived. Raye was kissing him goodbye, and he was blushing. A couple of minutes later, Raye ran happily down the street and turned the corner.  
  
Now was Serena's chance. She watched as Darien went into the apartment blocks and saw his face in one of the windows soon after. Then he drew the curtains.   
  
"Now!" Serena whispered to herself. She ducked behind the building and waited until she was alone before shouting, "Disguise Power! Turn me into Raye Hino!"  
  
A few heartbeats later, and Serena was staring down at herself in total joy. She looked just like Raye, right down to the shiny black shoes! "Woo-hoo!" she yelled, surprised at the sound of her voice, which was now sweet and high-pitched. She took a second to admire her appearance. Long dark hair swished down her back, the school uniform unfamiliar to her but a very nice fit. Hey, she could get used to this!  
  
Not five minutes later she stood outside the door of Darien Shields' apartment, her heart pounding furiously, her mind swimming, dizzy. She couldn't believe her good luck. She raised a trembling hand to knock on the plain white door. "Darien?"  
  
Footsteps approached the door. "Huh?"  
  
"Darien, it's me, Raye," Serena called out, hardly believing her own deception.  
  
Darien opened the door. "Raye? I thought you'd gone home already." His eyes locked onto hers.  
  
"Oh, well, I just couldn't leave you," Serena said demurely, casting her eyes onto the ground. Well, it sounded like the sort of thing Raye would say anyway.  
  
"Uh... right." Darien smiled uneasily.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked in Raye's forward manner.  
  
"Sure, I guess--" Darien started to say, but Serena was in the door before he'd finished the sentence. Darien scratched his head a little. "Well. Hi again."  
  
"Hi," Serena said casually, willing her head to remain cool. Her heart still beat ferociously. "So."  
  
Darien gave her another quick smile. "So..."  
  
Serena wandered out onto the balcony, looking at the early sunset, a blush tarnishing her cheeks. It was so beautiful she just had to say it. "Oh, it's gorgeous out here," she said with a happy sigh.  
  
"What's that?" Darien asked from inside.   
  
"Come out here and look at this beautiful sunset, Darien," Serena said on impulse. "It's not to be believed." She was shocked by her own forwardness.  
  
Darien came out into the cool air, and smiled at Serena. He put his arm around her and stared up into the sky. "You're right. It is beautiful."  
  
"So are you," Serena whispered, looking down at her feet. Or Raye's feet. Oh, who cared? She was with Darien now, so who cared what body she was trapped in to accomplish it?  
  
Darien looked at her inquisitively. "You're in a romantic mood tonight, aren't you?" he said laughing a little.  
  
"It's easy to feel that way when I'm with you," Serena said, cheeks warming in earnest.  
  
"Is that so?" Darien asked with a teasing smile that lit up his stormy blue eyes like magic.  
  
"Mm-hm," Serena said, barely able to speak now. The first star of the night shone in the sky above them. Serena looked up in wonder. "Oh, wow. What a beautiful sight."  
  
"I'll say," Darien said, his eyes now on her.  
  
Serena blushed again. "Oh, Darien--"  
  
"Ssh," Darien commanded gently. He put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Darien?" Serena said questioningly. "What--" Darien smiled softly. Serena tentatively put her arms around his waist and then held on tight as he leaned towards her.   
  
Then their lips met. Serena closed her eyes, feeling tears of pure happiness behind her eyelids. At that moment, she felt complete, and she knew she must somehow find a way to get him to love her for her, not under pretence, because she was certain right now that they belonged together as their bodies joined together under the beautiful sunset. 


	5. Mistrust

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
A/N: Okay, I would sincerely like to apologise for the chapter mix-ups. I'm trying to fix them as quickly as possible now that I'm back in town. Now, just for you 'cause I love you all so much. here is another chapter to make up for the previous ones being in such a mess. - Eli K*  
  
Disclaimer: As I keep forgetting to mention, I do not own Sailor Moon. You can't sue me, because I have not a cent to my name. Sorry! (  
  
5- Mistrust  
  
Serena was shaking from head to foot after the romantic deception she had just shared with Darien. No way can Raye find out, she reassured herself. She'd just think she was going more than slightly mad. Or Darien would. Either way, Serena was positive she couldn't get caught.  
  
Now she was attempting to study for the maths test that her class had tomorrow, but Serena had found now that she was getting nowhere tremendously fast. Her mind continued to wander, to remember Darien's sugary kisses on her lips, to replay the warmth of his strong, faithful arms around her waist.  
  
Letting out a happy sigh, Serena kicked back and stared out the window, where the moon again glowed its pure white against the indigo backdrop of the night sky. She couldn't believe her good fortune this afternoon. It was all thanks to the moon, really. If she weren't Sailor Moon, she wouldn't have that Disguise Pen. Serena smiled her luminous smile and hugged herself. "Thank you," she said gratefully to the shining white disc in the sky.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing," Raye was saying to Lita, Mina and Amy confusedly.  
  
"What was?" Serena asked, the happy glow on her cheeks evident to all.  
  
Raye looked at her doubtfully. "What are you so happy for, Serena?"  
  
"Me? Happy?" Serena repeated. "Oh, you know me, Raye, always happy, ready to start the day off with a smile." She could have kicked herself for saying something so visibly untrue, because true to form Raye pounced on it.  
  
"Serena, that's a total lie and you know it. Usually we can't stop you bawling long enough for you to even think about smiling!" Raye said rudely.  
  
Any guilt Serena had previously felt about her deception the afternoon before dissipated instantly. "Oh, shut up, Raye. Anyway, what are we talking about?" She sat down clumsily and frowned. "Ouch."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "See what I mean?"  
  
"We were just talking about Darien," Amy cut in before Serena and Raye could start to construct a super-fight.  
  
"You, ah, you were? Oh, that's interesting. Why?" Serena stammered.  
  
"Because he insists that Raye went back to his apartment after she left to go home. Raye swears she didn't, but Darien is insistent that Raye came back and that they watched the sunset together," Amy explained. "I must admit it does seem rather odd."  
  
"Odd? What's odd about it?" Serena blurted out before she could stop herself. Lita and Amy gave her weird looks, so she stumbled on. "I mean Raye might have forgotten that she went back. I'm sure Darien wouldn't lie." Now Serena could have really shot herself.  
  
Raye's violet-tinted eyes narrowed into narrow ovals. Her long black hair shimmered brightly as the sun hit it when Raye leaned over in mistrust. "So why wouldn't he lie? How would you know, Serena? You don't even know him properly! Not like I know him." Now her pretty face had appropriated a smug look that infuriated Serena.  
  
"Oh, whatever, Raye. I get vibes off people.and I just happen to think that Darien would not lie," Serena flubbed along. She was beginning to panic. She hated being made to lie like this. Well, she'd dug her own grave if she got found out. Serena had no choice but to go in as deep as the situation required now.  
  
"What, so I would?" Raye exploded. "Thanks a lot, Serena!"  
  
"I-I never said that exactly-" Serena stammered.  
  
"Forget it, Serena. You know what? I don't even know why I bother with you! If you weren't Sailor Moon, I wouldn't want to know you! As it is, I don't want to know you now. So leave me alone!" Raye shouted. "And as far as I'm concerned, I don't want you at this temple anymore."  
  
"Fine! Know something? I don't want to be here anyway!" Serena screamed. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Good. Don't come back!" Raye hollered.  
  
"I have no intention to," Serena said haughtily, trying to keep the burning tears building behind her eyelids at bay. She didn't want to cry. That would make her look like a total baby. Not that they all didn't think that anyway.  
  
As Serena began the long walk home, Luna called after her, "Serena! Sere-"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Serena screamed at her cat, racing down the road without looking back.  
  
***  
  
As Serena was running down the road, she bumped into someone tall and muscular. "Oh! Sorry-" she began. Slowly her head rose to see stormy blue eyes staring down in amusement at her.  
  
"You should try watching where you're going," Darien reprimanded her.  
  
"Darien!" Serena breathed.  
  
"So you remember me.Meatball Head," Darien teased mercilessly; using the nickname he'd heard Raye call Serena at that mindless ball. "Well, you should remember to watch where you're going as well. You could end up hurting someone, the way you run around." He smiled innocently.  
  
"Just what does that mean?" Serena asked, now feeling hurt and angry.  
  
"Vapid blondes. Never did go for them," Darien remarked. He resumed walking.  
  
"Darien! Wait!" Serena said out of the blue. "Uh, you might want to know that Raye's a little annoyed with you."  
  
"Not about that stupid business yesterday?' Darien bemoaned. "Look, I know what I saw, and it was definitely Raye, and she definitely came around!" He looked frustrated now. All Serena wanted to do was sweep him into her arms and reassure him.  
  
"Of course it was Raye. I think she's having problems with her short-term memory lately," Serena said, her voice oozing sympathy that she certainly did not feel. "Don't get too worried, Darien. I'm sure you'll sort it out. After all, you're right and Raye is wrong. I saw her go into your apartment, too."  
  
"You did?" Darien asked, making a slight face to ask how she could have possibly seen Raye go into his apartment.  
  
"I sure did. I was walking home from the, uh, ice-cream parlour." Serena aimed a bright smile at Darien, hoping he would believe her. "Just before sunset."  
  
Darien's face cleared. "Ah. Okay. Well, thanks for the reassurance. See ya around, Meatball Head." He jogged off before Serena could retort.  
  
"You're welcome, creep," Serena hollered as loud as she could. Then her lips formed a covert smile. "See me around, huh? You sure will. Sorry I won't look like myself, and you won't know it's me, but you will definitely be seeing me around, Darien."  
  
Meanwhile, as Darien jogged away, he replayed their conversation in his head. Serena sure seemed to know more than he'd credited her with. He was having suspicions about Raye now that she was lying like this. Or having problems with her memory, or whatever. She sure hadn't seemed like herself at sunset yesterday evening. Much more, well, romantic and genuine.  
  
Well, he'd liked it. She wasn't overly clingy, and she wasn't overly bossy last night, not like normal. He'd much prefer Raye the way she'd been last night. It wasn't meant to be though, judging on the way she'd shouted at him before her friends showed up at the temple. How could she be so passionate and controlled last night, and then so cold and bossy this morning?  
  
Darien sighed. Girls. Well, he'd been told they weren't simple beings. Now he knew for certain that this was undeniably truthful. But he was determined to stick it out and triumph over those warning words. It would take a lot of time, but one day he would show everyone that he could understand the complicated creatures that were girls. 


	6. Powers That Be

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I have taken so long updating. I've had numerous family problems and commitments, and also am getting ready to move overseas, so I'd like to apologise, and I hope I'll be able to update much more frequently than what I have been. Thanks for being so patient. - Eli K*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and even if you wanted to sue me, I have no money right now!!!  
  
6- Powers That Be  
  
Darien rolled over and stared at the ceiling of his apartment. He was lying in bed, trying to sleep and getting nowhere fast. With a loud, sharp sigh he got out of his single bed and dragged himself over to the bench in the tiny kitchen to make some warm milk. He'd heard that it was good for trying to get to sleep. However, this was the first time he had tried such a remedy for lost sleep, and was hoping it would work, preferably fast.  
  
Out the kitchen window he caught sight of a beautiful full moon, creamy and pure, hanging in the indigo-black night sky. What time was it, Darien wondered? Probably about two in the morning, and he had to be up at five. Well then, clearly he was getting no sleep tonight, and so would stay up until then. There was no point in going back to bed just for that puny amount of sleep. Darien decided to make a coffee instead. He'd need it if he were going to get through today running on no sleep at all.  
  
That strange conversation with Serena replayed in his head yet again. Raye having sort-term memory loss did not seem very likely. Not at all, in fact, as he'd actually noticed that Raye had had quite a good memory when it came to seeing him hanging around other females. So that must have meant she had a good memory all around. What was this bullshit about memory problems, then? Darien shook his jet-black head. The entire situation was beginning to irritate him to the point of no sleep, for crying out loud! Couldn't he stop thinking about it for one second?  
  
Now Darien heard a voice, a familiar one-outside his door. "Who is it?" he shouted.  
  
"It's Raye," she confirmed.  
  
Angry now, Darien stalked over to the door and threw it open so forcefully that Raye jumped back in shock. "What are you doing here, Raye? For God's sake, it is two in the morning. Go home!"  
  
Raye stood there as if in shock for a second, then recovered herself. "Darien, how dare you! I'm just here to see you-" She broke off, wiping tears from her eyes, which Darien found extremely surprising. Raye was not one to cry during an argument. He knew this from experience.  
  
"Well, it could have waited until a reasonable hour, could it not? Raye, what is the matter with you? This sort of shit has got to stop. Do you understand me?" Darien said bitterly. "You're like a different girl. I don't get it, I really don't."  
  
Long raven hair swung from side to side as she shook her head in disbelief. "Now you're accusing me of being weird! Darien, you are a totally arrogant pig!"  
  
"Take a good look at yourself. What kind of girl rocks up at a guy's apartment at two in the morning and demands to be let in, then cries when he asks what's going on, and then turns around and abuses him? Get over yourself, Raye." Darien laughed resentfully.  
  
Raye's violet eyes filled up again. "You have no right to speak to me like that, Darien!"  
  
"There you go again. You know what? I don't think you are the girl I originally believed you were. You know something else? I don't like the girl you are now. In fact, I really don't want to be with you anymore, so I am going to call this whole thing off and go and get some SLEEP!" Darien shouted. Suddenly the girl strengthened. "Fine. Darien, that is just fine. I was thinking that we should end things anyway. That's why I'm really here, and I'm just so disappointed I didn't get the chance to dump you first!" she screamed.  
  
"Too bad, isn't it? Well, I am sure I will see you around, Raye. Only thing is, I certainly won't want to anymore." Darien appropriated a frosty stare and locked it on the girl before him. "Goodbye, Raye."  
  
"Good riddance!" Raye bellowed, and turned to leave.  
  
"Shut up down there!" roared the grumpy old man upstairs.  
  
"Mind your own business!" Darien and Raye shouted together.  
  
Raye shot Darien an evil look and ran away, down the hall, down the stairs. Darien felt stunned as he shut the door and walked in to make his coffee. What in hell had just happened there? Had he really just broken up with Raye Hino, striking, feisty, fiery Raye? It appeared so.  
  
Looking out the window again, Darien was surprised to see a young girl walking down the street. A young girl with long, flowing blonde ponytails topped with two meatballs. What was Serena doing out so late at night on her own? Raye he knew could look after herself, what with her karate skills and feisty personality, but Serena? The girl cried if someone looked at her badly!  
  
Strange night, Darien thought, and finally got his coffee made.  
  
***  
  
Serena floated down the street as if in a dream. Had she really just broken Raye and Darien up? She hadn't even meant to! If she'd known that Darien was so irritable at night she wouldn't have bothered going to his place. Now Serena's heart pounded a tune that would have made any professional drummer proud. She'd just broken them UP. She, Serena Tsukino, had the power to break up relationships!  
  
Out of the blue Serena felt awful. She was supposed to be Sailor Moon, Sailor Soldier for love and justice, and here she was breaking up a relationship. Serena hung her head, even her blond ponytails drooping. Who was she to stand in the way of love? She was meant to be encouraging it, not ruining it.  
  
Luna would kill her if she ever found out about Serena's dishonesty with the Luna Pen. Serena knew she had done very wrong, pretending to be Raye and such. But she couldn't tell anybody. She'd get kicked out of the Scouts, and they needed her. She was a crucial element in defending Planet Earth, and she wasn't about to let anybody else down.  
  
Still, Serena thought, the powers that be will decide if Darien and Raye get back together. It's up to fate and destiny, to the universe. If it was meant to be they'll get together again.  
  
But I don't want that. 


	7. Secrets I Never Knew

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
7- Secrets I Never Knew  
  
Serena had received no sleep after her devious doings the night before, and rightly so, she knew. There was a Scout meeting at the temple this morning, and she knew she had no choice but to go. Luna had insisted that although Serena and Raye were no longer talking, Serena had to attend this meeting for the sake of the Scouts. There was no backing out, but Serena had tried several times to get out of the mandatory meeting, begging, crying, pleading with Luna to let her stay home. It was to no avail, however. Serena was now on her way to the temple with Luna on her shoulder.  
  
"Serena, will you please at least look like you're willing to be part of the team?" Luna complained. "Honestly, anyone would think you were on the way to death row. Now cheer up, and that's an order."  
  
"Nothing to cheer up for." Serena continued to look glum.  
  
Luna sighed and gave up. There was something very strange going on with Serena, and whatever it was, Luna didn't like it one bit. It was affecting Serena's eating and sleeping, but no matter how many times Luna had attempted to get the problem out of her, Serena never gave in and said anything.  
  
The second Raye saw Serena approaching the temple she made a ghastly face. "What are you doing here, Meatball Head? I thought I told you never to come back here!" she said, the anger in her voice loud and clear.  
  
Serena flinched but let Luna do the talking.  
  
"Raye, whether you like it or not, Serena is a part of the Sailor Scouts and will be here for any Scout meetings, so can we please try to make this as painless as possible?" Luna stated.  
  
Raye scoffed, "Like Serena even cares about being a Scout anyway!"  
  
"Raye, cool down," Amy insisted, worry scrawled all over her intelligent features. "The last thing we need is Serena deciding to leave the Scouts because of a petty fight, so please don't start, okay?"  
  
Serena sat down furiously, tears forming in the corners of her stunning blue eyes. "Yeah, it's not like I asked to be here, and I sure didn't ask to be Sailor Moon, so you're all luck I'm here at all!"  
  
"You are so unbelievably selfish!" Raye screamed at her. "Can't you think of anyone besides yourself?"  
  
Serena felt the awful sensation of guilt squeezing her heart with strong fingers. She knew she was selfish, very selfish, but she wasn't about to admit that to Raye Hino of all people. "Raye, get a life. None of us asked to be Scouts, and we all have different opinions about what it means to be one. Mine is that I didn't ask to be one, so why should I have to be stuck here listening to you?" she hollered.  
  
"Well, Serena, if you don't want the responsibility of being a Scout, I'm sure there are other people willing to take the title of leader for you, seeing as you're too weak to handle it anyway!" Raye shouted in rage.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Artemis bellowed so forcefully that every single person jumped. "That's enough, you two. I'm not here to listen to your petty squabbling and neither is everyone else, so if you want to fight, do it somewhere else and in your own time, not at this meeting!"  
  
"Artemis is right," Amy said with conviction. "We're a team, and we need to get along to fight the Negaverse, so stop it."  
  
"Exactly. This isn't the Raye and Serena show, if you hadn't noticed," Lita scolded the two embarrassed girls.  
  
"Right. Now down to business-" Luna began.  
  
Just then Serena saw an extremely familiar figure making its way up the temple stairs. "Darien," she whispered, beginning to tremble in fear. "But what is he doing here?"  
  
"Darien!" Raye shouted happily. "Hi! What a surprise."  
  
"Isn't it, after last night?" Darien looked icily at Raye and handed her a sweater. "Here. You left this in my closet."  
  
Raye gave a tiny, surprised laugh. "Darien, is something wrong?"  
  
Oh, no, Serena thought with an uneasy groan inside her head.  
  
Darien laughed nastily. "What a stupid question to ask, Raye." He shook his handsome head and folded his arms.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Darien?" Raye looked worried.  
  
"I'm just fine, Raye. Better than I have been in weeks." Darien continued to stare coldly at her. "Now, I really must be going."  
  
"Wait! Why the hurry?" Raye grasped onto Darien's sweater sleeve. "What's going on? Talk to me."  
  
"I don't think we have anything to say to one another, Raye. I thought I made it clear last night that I didn't want to be with you anymore, and I have no intention to change my mind," Darien said succinctly. "So if you don't mind, please let go of me."  
  
Raye jerked back, long dark hair flying behind her. "You made WHAT clear WHEN?"  
  
"Oh, Raye, I don't have time to play games. It's over, so please don't make this difficult. You know very well what happened." Darien turned to leave, but Raye still held to his sleeve in desperation.  
  
"What happened, Darien? I don't understand. Are you saying you decided to break up with me last night or something?"  
  
"I'm leaving." Darien looked completely disgusted. "You were there, so I'm not going to waste my time explaining anything to you. Goodbye, Raye."  
  
Raye realised Darien was serious and unlatched her fingers from his sleeve. "Darien-"  
  
The only answer she got was a chilly gaze, and then he turned and jogged down the stairs of the sacred temple. Everyone sat and stared at Raye in astonishment, not quite believing what they'd seen. All but Serena, who stared at the ground, cheeks ablaze, eyes glassy with unshed tears. Serena sat in her spot, visibly trembling, trying not to cry.  
  
Water ran clearly down Raye's blushing cheeks. "What happened? I never even went over there last night. I don't know why he did this. I thought he loved me." Raye now started sobbing openly. "I loved him. I still do." Raye sat down and put her hands over her face. "He must have had secrets I never knew. Maybe that's why he did this. Maybe there was someone else."  
  
The other Scouts all looked saddened by Raye's tears, but didn't know what to say.  
  
Serena, tears trickling down her face by now, crawled over to her shattered friend and wrapped her tight in her arms. "I'm sorry, Raye," she sniffled into Raye's raven-black hair.  
  
Raye looked up at Serena. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." She buried her head in Serena's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Serena. You're still my best friend."  
  
Ashamed so badly she couldn't even speak, Serena just held her devastated companion and hid the tears still falling down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do now, not now that Darien had been so final with Raye. All Serena could do was live with the knowledge that she had done this and shoulder the guilt to boot. She knew that jealousy had forced her to do this, and was now good and sorry that she had let that come between the friendship that she and Raye used to have.  
  
It couldn't ever be exactly the same after this. Not now that Serena had this horrible secret deep inside that just would not allow itself to be set free.  
  
And certainly not while she still wished with her heart and soul combined that one day Darien could still be hers. 


	8. Love And Justice

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
A/N: I'm glad you all like this. I don't think I have had a bad review yet, something I am proud of. To those of you who appeared to think last chapter was the end, do I have a shock for you! I know this may seem a little OOC for Serena, but love can make you do all sorts of crazy things. This is after all love she's experiencing! It can be beautiful but often vexing, and we see the vexing side in this story. If I was Sailor Moon I'd do the same thing to get the guy I loved ^_^ but I'm not, worse luck. Oh well, here is Chapter 8 for all my faithful and lovely reviewers! - Eli K*  
  
8- Love And Justice  
  
Luna was getting extremely worried about Serena. Ever since she and Raye had made up, Serena had been over at Raye's every spare moment she had, aiding her friend through the break-up with Darien. It was nice of Serena to want to help her friend, but this was bordering on obsession. Luna knew she had to say something and fast before another fight arose between Raye and Serena-because Serena was being TOO unselfish!  
  
"Serena," Luna said desperately, "do you really need to go and see Raye again?"  
  
Serena pulled on her tight-fitting pink jacket over the small white shirt she wore already and nodded, her blond, meatball-topped ponytails bouncing flamboyantly. "She needs someone to cheer her up, Luna, after the way that arrogant pig Darien treated her! Mm-hm." Serena jerked her head again violently. "I'm outta here, Luna. See you later."  
  
Knowing there was nothing she could say or do to stop Serena from going over to the temple again, Luna sighed wearily. "Right." She curled up into a ball of dark fur and lazed in the sun pouring through Serena's bedroom window, wondering which day this week Serena would come home in tears because she had been screamed at for being a stalker.  
  
***  
  
Serena opened the elegant sliding door to Raye's bedroom and announced perkily, "I'm he-ere! Time to stop your wallowing, Raye, because I will not allow it anymore!" She stared at Raye with eager azure eyes, waiting for Raye to come out of the certain depression she was in.  
  
Raye sat on her bed, knees to chest, holding a photo of she and Darien in a pair of unsteady hands. The big violet eyes were shining with water, threatening to overflow down the milky-white, hollow cheeks. She did not seem in any hurry to arise from her wallowing depression, much to Serena's despair.  
  
"Raye, c'mon. No more wallowing! I hate to see people wallow," Serena wailed.  
  
"I think I'm entitled to, seeing as I just lost the only guy I ever truly loved," Raye said, her normally strident, razor-sharp voice small and broken. It was clear Raye wanted to have some time alone, some time to be allowed to grieve, but Serena just couldn't let her.  
  
Almost sick with guilt at the sad and sorry sight of a depressed Raye Hino before her, Serena knew she had to DO something. She had to ease the pain of her own guilty conscience as well as support her best friend. "Darien is a conceited jerk, Raye. In my opinion, you're way better off without him," Serena cajoled hopelessly, hugging herself as she waited for a reply.  
  
"I don't care," Raye said, silent tears seeping down her face. "I don't care if he is. I still love him anyway, and nothing you say about him is going to change my mind, Serena. Please just leave me alone, just for today, Serena."  
  
"Oh, but Raye," Serena started hopefully.  
  
"But nothing, Serena. Please?" Raye said in defeat.  
  
Serena decided to do as Raye said. "Fine. See you later, then."  
  
***  
  
Serena knew there was nothing she could do or say to change Raye's mind. But she was sick and tired of hiding this horrible secret. She had to tell someone. She didn't care if it meant giving away her entire identity: She was going to tell Darien what she had done to Raye. There was always Tuxedo Mask to go after anyway, right?  
  
Ignoring the pain in her heart, Serena coached her shaking body up to Darien's apartment block and walked with long slow steps, wishing that with each step she took closer, she could take five back. This had to be done, however, so there was no turning back at all. Serena had been the one to do this, and so by rights should be the one to tell the rotten truth to Darien, no matter how much it hurt her. This was for Raye.  
  
Darien was completely shocked to see Serena Tsukino on his doorstep and voiced it. "Serena! What are you doing here?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath to slow her furiously beating heart, lifted her chin and said bravely, "May I come in, please, Darien?"  
  
Darien looked at her standing there, completely bemused. She was beautiful as usual, but there was something within her today that he had not at all been prepared for, and wondered what was going on. Behind the seemingly vapid face, there seemed to lurk something deep. Darien couldn't pretend he wasn't dying to know what lay behind that face, so he accepted her question. "Sure. Come on in."  
  
Another few beats of her racing heart and Serena stood in the apartment, the door closed behind her. It was just her, Darien and the secrets now. She accepted the suggestion of a cup of tea and eased her wavering body onto Darien's couch. "Darien, I've come here to talk to you about Raye, and a couple of things you should know about me."  
  
"I don't want to talk about Raye." Darien rolled his deep indigo orbs and set a steaming orange cup full of tea in front of the girl on the sofa. "It's over between us, Serena. I'm not going to take Raye back no matter what you say to me, all right?"  
  
"But Darien," Serena said, her eyes now filling with tears at his words, "Raye hasn't done anything wrong. Really she hasn't." She clutched at her bag and watched Darien's handsome face for a reaction.  
  
"Serena, I think I'd know what was going on in mine and Raye's relationship, thanks." Darien sat across from the tearful girl and shook his head, perplexed.  
  
"But you don't, Darien." Serena ignored the tears running down her face and pulled the offending Luna Disguise Pen out of her bag. "This is what was going on." She set it down on the coffee table and sniffled.  
  
Darien gazed at the pink object on his redwood coffee table for a full two minutes; still no closer to understanding what Serena was trying to say to him here. "I think we're having a communications breakdown here, Serena," he said in bewilderment to the crying blonde before him. "Would you mind if I asked for a full explanation please?"  
  
Sniffling back tears again, Serena nodded. "Sure," she said briskly. "This is called the Luna Disguise Pen."  
  
"The what?" Darien said blankly.  
  
"Okay, I used this to disguise myself as Raye because I was jealous." Serena bowed her flaxen head in shame.  
  
"I'm not following. That is totally impossible, Serena." Darien had not noticed the latter part of Serena's incriminating confession.  
  
"No it isn't." Serena's chin lifted as she gained strength. "Do you recognise this person?" she asked, pulling the brooch out of her bag and shouting, "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Darien watched, completely astonished, the dazzling colours surround Serena Tsukino, unable to speak for the life of him. His eyes relayed total shock.  
  
It can't be.  
  
Not Serena Tsukino, the vapid blonde meatball-head.  
  
Not Serena Tsukino.  
  
Not Sailor Moon.  
  
Not true.  
  
But all of these racing thoughts in Darien's mind were proved to be deadly wrong as he watched Serena Tsukino become the young woman warrior he thought he would never get to confess his secret love to.  
  
Not Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena looked at him. "Well, Darien, is it really all that impossible? Tell me, how can it be, when I am the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon?" 


	9. Sincerity

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, however much I wish to, own Sailor Moon. But hey, if Naoko-chan decides she'd like to hand the rights over to someone else, i.e., me, she would be most welcome to!  
  
9— Sincerity  
  
Just sitting, staring, at the young woman before him, Darien felt a mixture of disbelief, confusion, and a need to protect and love her like he'd never felt for anyone else his whole life long. Sailor Moon was indeed Serena Tsukino, the bland, crybaby blonde that he had sworn never to fall for. He had thought there was nothing there, nothing beneath the lovely face and gorgeous pale hair, but now he had just received an insight on this young girl that made him want to love her like she'd never been loved before. Raye Hino suddenly became a girl, a face in the distant past when he looked at the fair-haired warrior in front of his eyes.  
  
"S-Sailor Moon," Darien managed to say, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper that still somehow had the power of a sonic boom echoing through his living room. "It's really you, isn't it? Serena?"  
  
The girl's emotional blue eyes sparkled with water. "Yes." She ducked her flaxen head; unable to look at the man she had so wrongly deceived. "It's me."  
  
Darien watched as glistening teardrops joined the ground below them, falling unrestrained from Serena's beautiful eyes. He stood up and placed his strong but gentle hands on her tiny shoulders, soothing her. "Sailor Moon—Serena—don't cry. Hey. It's okay," he crooned. "Don't cry. Just tell me why you felt you had to deceive me like this. If you had just told me the truth, Serena, I wouldn't have been so hard on you."  
  
"The truth about what?" Serena choked out, her voice clogged with tears. "About me being in love with you, or me being Sailor Moon?"  
  
Darien took a deep breath. "Both, Serena."  
  
Serena gazed up into his turbulent cobalt eyes in confusion. "Why would you care whether I was Sailor Moon or not, Darien? Just so you could tell everyone you knew? Just to upset me? You've been so horrible to me, Darien, and I just can't figure out why." Two more shining tears tracked their way down her flawless face.  
  
Now it was Darien's turn to become ashamed. His ivory cheeks appropriated a crimson stain and he sighed long and deep. "Do you want me to tell you the truth? Really, Serena? Because I don't think you're stable enough to hear it right now."  
  
Now Serena lifted her chin, eyes acquiring more strength than he would have guessed she possessed. "No, Darien, you tell me right now. I came all the way here to tell you the deepest secret I own, so now you can at least do me the honour of letting me know why you were so mean to me."  
  
Taking both of Serena's slender gloved hands, Darien held securely to them and admitted, "It was because you're blonde, basically."  
  
"WHAT!?" Serena yanked her hands out of Darien's grasp. "You acted like that to me because I am BLONDE?"  
  
"Serena, Serena, listen to me," Darien said frantically. "Listen."  
  
"I don't believe this, Darien. Out of all the guys I know, I thought you would be the last to treat a person badly because of their looks." Serena had her fists clenched so tightly that they were painful.  
  
Placing his hands on her tiny shoulders once more, Darien said gently, "Serena. It wasn't all because of your looks. It was for other reasons as well."  
  
"Oh, like what? Because I have blue eyes?" Serena shot back immediately, playing the defensive card to the best of her ability.  
  
Darien shook his head in irritation. His jet-black hair fell back into its normal style the second her stopped moving his head. "No, Serena. Don't be silly. That's not why, trust me." He looked deep into her eyes and sighed.  
  
"So why don't you come on out with it? It can't be any worse than the first stupid reason!" Serena shouted right into his face, forgetting all about the effect his being close to her was having. All she could think about was how mortified and hurt she was, and how she was going to show him that.  
  
"Look. The first time I saw you, Serena, I thought you were absolutely beautiful," Darien began, softly pushing the furious girl onto the sofa and sitting beside her.  
  
"You did?" There were the tears again. He took her hands.  
  
"I really did. But you must admit to me, Serena, that you were less than intelligent that night. The more you spoke, the more I was convinced that you really were a typical case of dumb blonde. If I had taken the time to realise the way you felt about me and that you just wanted to talk to me, I would have never treated you like that. I would have listened, I truly would." Darien still held to her hands.  
  
Serena stared at his hands, not comprehending. "You were with Raye, Darien."  
  
"But I thought you had potential until you opened your mouth." Darien laughed a little in spite of the whole rotten mess.  
  
A smile grew on Serena's mouth. "I thought the same about you!"  
  
Darien coloured. "Any wonder, the way I treated you. For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry, and I just want to ask for your forgiveness. And if you're not too mad, even your friendship?" he ventured.  
  
Serena felt herself melting. "You're sorry?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The sincerity reflected in his eyes completely finished Serena's anger off.  
  
"I forgive you. And yes, I would love to be friends. I only wish we could be more. But listen, Darien, you just can't tell anyone who I really am. You can't tell anyone I am Sailor Moon. Promise me." Serena grasped onto the hands that held hers and held her breath. What if he spread it around? Luna would be so mad! And her family! What would they think?  
  
"I would never." Darien looked at her and nodded his promise. "You have my word, Serena."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Serena threw herself into his arms. Then she looked up again. "But why do you wish that I had told you I was Sailor Moon right from the start?"  
  
"Because I would have told you this." Darien took out a blood-red rose.  
  
Serena stared at him, her heart pounding. What was he doing? Why did he have a rose? A rose, she thought, like—  
  
Tuxedo Mask?  
  
In the little amount of time it took for Serena to think this, Darien had become Tuxedo Mask and sat alongside her, uncertainly awaiting her reaction.  
  
Serena's eyes spilled over once more, but this time what the tears represented Darien did not know at all. "Darien!" 


	10. To Have And To Hold

Destiny Can Seem So Wrong  
  
Disclaimer—I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you all really uplifted my spirits every time I saw a new review appear! I hope you'll all stick with me for the next story I plan to write. It's going to follow Serena's adventures... as a promising new pop princess taking the world by storm. For this reason I'm going to title it "Storm Warning." So with any luck you'll decide to love my new creation as much as you loved this one. Okay, this is the last chapter you'll get of *Destiny Can Seem So Wrong." So enjoy it—if any of you feel that I should do a sequel, feel free to tell me in any reviews you send me for the last chapter of this story! Thanks heaps for your support! – Eli K*  
  
Chapter 10— To Have And To Hold  
  
The man behind the mask was nervous; so nervous his entire body trembled. There was nothing he could do to control it—the reason being that Sailor Moon was near him and that was the reaction she caused in him by simply being within his reach. This time around, though, he was baring his soul, which only added to the strength of the uncontrollable shaking he was suffering from. If she could see his eyes, she would see nervousness, defeat, uncertainty... and fright. Darien was frightened.  
  
Frightened because he had just given away the secret locked so deep within his heart that he had needed to battle to find the key to set it free. Love was a strange emotion to Darien, one he had little known over his lonesome years on this Earth. He was certain now, as the minutes passed, the silence grew, that he loved Sailor Moon.  
  
Which meant he loved Serena.  
  
How could he have been so arrogant? So stupid? Could she ever truly forgive him for the pain he had caused her? Darien bowed his head, deeply ashamed with the callous actions he had conveyed towards Serena. Why hadn't he given the girl a chance? He had known there was something about the girl that had strangely attracted him to her right from the start, so why had he not listened to his heart?  
  
"Serena," Darien said hoarsely. "Please don't sit there in silence. Say something."  
  
Serena reached out and took his hands in hers. "I don't know what to think."  
  
"I know I haven't been the best guy to know, but please don't turn away. Tell me how you really feel. Is my being Tuxedo Mask too much for you? Would you rather I just left you alone from now on? Because if that's what you want, just say the word. You'll never hear from me again."  
  
Darien almost physically flinched at his words because they hurt so much to say. No matter how much he wanted to have and to hold this girl, he had to respect her wishes. Even if it ruined him, he was determined to let her go if that was what she wanted, let her leave without telling her he loved her.  
  
"I'll never turn away. I want to be friends, Darien, I really do but...I don't know ..." Serena ignored the tears trickling down her face. "If we're going to fight evil together, think about this. What if we had a falling out? Would you still be there to help me if we were to fight ourselves?"  
  
"I couldn't desert you. It's my destiny to protect the Scouts, and especially you, Serena," Darien reminded the confused young girl.  
  
"I know," Serena said, "but I can't help feeling a little freaked at this whole thing."  
  
Darien nodded. "I understand, Serena. Just take some time to think clearly."  
  
Suddenly those amazing blue eyes flew open in terror. "And what about Raye?"  
  
A heavy feeling crushed Darien as she uttered those words. It felt like his heart was being squeezed by a vice—he had completely forgotten that Serena and Raye were friends. Then an idea occurred to him. "Serena... if you wanted, we could be friends as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, not Darien and Serena. Raye wouldn't even have to know. All we'd have to do is transform and hang out someplace."  
  
Serena shook her blonde head. "As much as I would love to agree to that, we can't, Darien."  
  
"Why? In case we're spotted?" Darien sighed. "Serena, that's paranoid. There are heaps of places we could go without being seen by people."  
  
"No, that's not it, Darien." Serena scrubbed at her cheeks in frustration. But the tears still flowed freely, so in the finish she gave up trying to stop them.  
  
"What is it, then?" Darien asked gently.  
  
"Raye is Sailor Mars, Darien. She would find out very fast if we were sneaking around in our warrior forms." Serena stared at the ground. "I see her every day. There's no way I could hide our friendship from her. Not when I have to see her so often."  
  
Darien felt a shock wave drown him as Serena filled him in on this. "She's Sailor Mars?"  
  
"Yes, and she is also my best friend. I couldn't do it to her, Darien." Serena was openly sobbing by now, in as much pain as Darien, although hers was apparent, his was not. She had no idea why he was coming up with all of these different schemes just to see her. He'd never cared so much before he had found out she was Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh." Darien leaned back. "Surely we could be friends and she wouldn't object to that?"  
  
"You don't know her that well, do you, Darien? She really loves you, you know that? If I decided suddenly that you were wonderful, it would break her heart. You might not have to worry about that, but I do." Serena hated how harsh she sounded. All she wanted was to pull him into her arms and hold him and kiss him and hug him, but it was just so damn difficult to get around the fact that Darien and Raye did have a past, and that Serena had sworn she was not interested in him the way Raye was.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm pushing you." Darien got up and started pacing. "This is such a goddamn mess!"  
  
Surprised at Darien's unexpected explosion, Serena jumped. "Whoa! Where did that come from? Darien, what's wrong?" She ventured over to where he stood and touched his arm slightly. "There's something else you're hiding from me, isn't there? It's no good hiding it; we already know each other's deepest secret. Come on. Out with it."  
  
Darien clenched his fists. "It doesn't matter now, Serena."  
  
"Yes, it does! You're my friend and I don't want to see you upset." Serena's eyes radiated seriousness. "Hear that? You are my friend. That means you can talk to me. I don't care anymore. I don't care what Raye will think. I want to be your friend more than anything else."  
  
"You're true?" Darien risked gazing back at her.  
  
"I'm true." Serena nodded emphatically. "I'm allowed to have friends."  
  
Darien broke out into a smile. "It's good to know I can call you a friend now."  
  
"But there is something else upsetting you, and you have to tell me, because friends don't lie to one another," Serena said promptly.  
  
'Okay, you want me to come clean? You really are sure about this?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yep." Serena's ponytails bounced as she bobbed her head.  
  
God she's gorgeous, Darien thought. She's right. I can't lie to her. "Okay. This is why I was pushing to be friends. I want to see you whenever I can. I want to see you every day. I want to protect you. You know why?"  
  
Serena's eyes shone with unshed tears. "Why, Darien?"  
  
"I love you, Serena."  
  
Two gloved hands flew to an open mouth. A pair of blue eyes snapped right open. A tentative hand reached for the white mask covering his eyes—she wanted to look into them and hear him say it again. "What did you say?"  
  
"I love you, Serena." Darien pulled the tiny frame of the girl to him. "I love you."  
  
"You really mean it, don't you," Serena whispered fuzzily, her words resonating through the room. "Do you mean it, really, Darien?"  
  
"Really, I mean it, I can look right into your eyes and I can say it. What more proof do you need?" Darien shrugged. "I know you feel the same way, so the question is, what next?"  
  
"I'll show you." Serena's cheeks flushed deep red.  
  
Darien shook his head and held a finger to her lips. She stared up at him in wonder. He gently removed the finger from her lips and lowered his head to allow her mouth to join his. The feeling of kissing her was too much for Darien to describe in words. All he knew was, he wanted to do it again and again and again...  
  
"This is destiny, isn't it, Darien," Serena breathed. "Just you and me, forever, isn't it? Don't you feel it, too?"  
  
"I like the sound of that," Darien laughed.  
  
"You know," Serena whispered, "I just realised something."  
  
"What's that?" Darien grazed her luscious lips once more.  
  
"We've finally realised things aren't always as they seem." Serena tightened her hold on Darien. "Am I glad I persevered, though!"  
  
Darien buried his head in her long, perfect hair. "Persistence pays off... but in this case, I'm glad you deceived me or we wouldn't be here right now." He laughed again.  
  
Serena rested her head contentedly on Darien's chest. "Destiny can seem so wrong." 


End file.
